


Graduation Morning

by SentaiRiderGirl426



Series: Arashi Family Fics [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Gen, I Tried, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentaiRiderGirl426/pseuds/SentaiRiderGirl426
Summary: The morning of Ohmiya's son's graduation.





	Graduation Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! To celebrate (and to follow through on my resolution to write more), I've made another Arashi family fic.
> 
> I know a lot of you wanted another Sakuraiba fic with Rei, but that fic was actually part of my plan for other fics I have involving Ohmiya and Jun having kids as well. I am planning on expanding that though, so keep an eye out for Rei in the future!
> 
> As always, I own nothing but my OCs and I hope you enjoy!

"Oi Sachiko, stay still!"

"But you said it'd be done by now!"

A teenage male, probably 15 by the looks of it, shook his head in amusement as he finished putting the 7 year old female's hair in the desired ponytail style she wanted. "There, all done. Now go set the table for me, 'kay?"

"Kay!" the girl giggled, rushing over to the cabinets to get out the rice bowls. "Daddy's, Dad's, Onii-chan's, and mine!" she counted as she collected the bowls.

Ninomiya Kazunari yawned, scratching his head as he entered the kitchen of his home. "Morning..." he muttered, sitting at the dining table.

"Morning Dad." The male spoke, putting the apron over his school uniform as he turned on the stove, heading over to the rice cooker.

"Daddy, look! Onii-chan finally got it right!" The girl spoke, showing the idol her hairstyle as she set the bowls on the table.

"What do you mean 'finally'?!" The boy shot, smirking at his sister. "How much dad?" he asked, opening the rice cooker.

"Just the usual amount." Nino told him, rubbing his face to get rid of the sleepiness as he watched the two.

Kazunari wasn't one to say that he knew this would be the way his life would turn out...mainly because he never thought this would be the way his life turned out; Soon after his bandmates Masaki and Sho declared their relationship, his own partner and leader of Arashi, Ohno Satoshi, had decided it was time for them to come out as well. And their boss, Johnny-san, must have been in a really good mood or something the day they came out; he accepted their relationship just as much as Aiba and Sakurai's.

The desicion to adopt, however, wasn't something Nino would imagine happening in a million years. Nino knew from personal experience from Childminder and the water park challenge* that he wasn't exactly the best with children and raising one would probably even worse than those experiences. It took a lot of prodding from his lover and Aiba's constant begging that his adopted child would want a friend that got him on board. In return, the universe gave him not one child, but two; Sachiko and Yuji.*

Out of all the kids they had looked at, Yuji was the one closest to adulthood, but was rejected from several families due to his condition that he would only be adopted if his younger sister Sachiko was adopted with him. Something about the two just pulled Nino and Ohno towards them, and since Yuji was old enough to take care of Sachiko, he could help Nino where their adopted father would stumble.

But despite the two being siblings, they each showed different sides of them;

Sachiko was excitable at times, but only when the situation called for it. Other times she was typically as quiet as Satoshi and one of her favorite things to do was to go fishing with him, once claiming that she wanted to catch the world's biggest Tuna. Despite being two years older, she did actually get along well with Masaki and Sho's own daughter, Rei. The only thing that the idol saw resembling himself was that she liked saving money (heck, she tried to help him sort out recipts once!*).

Yuji on the other hand showed obvious signs that he was Kazunari's son; he was a snarky and witty male who wasn't afraid to playfully tease others, but deep down cared for those close to him. While Sachiko often saved her money, Yuji would always spend it on whatever game he had his eyes on, showing the similar love of games. The only thing Nino saw that Satoshi shared with Yuji was a love of drawing, the teenager often winning any art competitions in the district (though he only joined when he felt like it).

"Here dad."

Nino blinked as his son's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, seeing the coffee mug in front of him.

"Thanks. Now will one of you go wake your father?" he requested, taking the cup in his hands

"Can't you? You're the one that sleeps with him." Yuji shot, smirking in a knowing manner.

"I'm also the one who stayed up all night composing Arashi's next song and calling your uncles about where we're meeting for _your_ graduation party later."

"...We'll go wake him."

The older male gave a playful smirk as his son aceppted his defeat and the two siblings went to the bedroom.

* * *

"Dad! Wake up! Dad!"

Ohno Satoshi shuffled in the bed as his daughter's attempts to wake him were futile, faint marks of paint on the male's face showing that he had spent the night in the apartment's studio again.

"You're not gonna wake Otou-san like that, Sachi." Yuji told his sister as he watched the dark-tanned male sleep. "You have to improvise."

"Improvise?" Sachiko looked at her brother, confused by the word.

"It means to wake Otou-san in a different way." Yuji explained before looking around the room, giving a click with his tongue. "Taka*, here boy."

No later than the call came out was the call recieved; a steadily growing Akita* came running over to the boy, tail wagging in joy.

Taka had been a gift to the two siblings from Aiba last year, despite Ohno's original protests that the family wouldn't have time to take care of one due to his and Nino's schedules. However, Sachiko's constant begging and Yuji promising that they would do what their fathers couldn't won them over, and Taka easily took to the family; He would be Sachiko's playmate whenever she wanted him to be, would sit next to Yuji and stay there until the boy finished his studies, and whenever either Ohno or Nino were drop-dead tired, he would offer his body as a pillow (though Nino was pretty sure Sachiko taught that dog to do that somehow).

"Okay Taka, wake him." Yuji motioned to their sleeping father, the Akita jumping onto the bed.

The family dog walked acorss the mattress before meeting muzzle to face...

and the slobber fest began.

"...Gah! Hey! Tak-! Okay, I'm up, I'm up..."

Taka stepped back, panting happily as Satoshi sputtered out the remains of Taka's licks from his mouth.

"Morning Dad!"

"You're awfully energetic today..." Satoshi yawned, still sleepy as he sat up.

"That's because Onii-chan graduates Junior High* today!" Sachiko replied.

"So hurry up and get dressed, breakfast is ready." Yuji added, heading back to the kitchen.

Ohno gave one last yawn, scratching the back of his head.

* * *

"So where are we going again for dinner? Are we going to a Sushi place?" Sachiko asked, trying to reach the salt before Ohno came to the table, handing her the condiment as he sat down next to his lover.

"Keikarou, Aiba put in a word with his mom." Ohno told his daughter, giving thanks before he began eating. "They'll meet us at the station in Chiba."

"What about Uncle Matsumoto?"

"His wife and kids are coming with Sakurai and Aiba, but he's gonna be a bit late due to his schedule, he said he'll be there though."

"I still don't see why I have to go to high school next month." Yuji muttered as he bit into his bread. "Otou-san didn't go to high school and now you're one of the most famous men in Japan.*"

"Oi, Johnny-san's paid a lot of money for you to go there, the last thing we need is getting on his bad side." Nino remarked. "And don't think just because Oh-chan managed to do it means that you will."

Yuji was about to say something when the intercom rang.

 _"Yuji? You there? It's time to go!"_ a female's voice rang as Yuji suddenly stood, scrambling to grab his school bag

"Oh yeah, don't forget to ask her how she thought of your date with her." Nino remarked teasingly, knowing that his son had the 'ever-so slighest' crush on Jun's daughter.

"Sh-shut up! We only went to the Cafe to study!" Yuji snapped, blushing. "I'm leaving first!" he called, grabbing one last slice of bread before leaving.

"Kazu."

"Yeah, Oh-chan?"

"I think she used up all of her excitement."

Both adults' gazes fell to Sachiko, who was trying to keep awake just like Ohno would try to at the end of a long work day.

Nino smirked, standing up. "I'll put her back in bed, we don't have to leave for the ceremony for a while anyway." he spoke.

"I'll clear the table then." Satoshi spoke, Nino coming over and locking lips with the older male before picking up their daughter, Taka following happily.

 _"This may not be the life I imagined..."_ Kazunari thought as he carried his daughter down the hall, giving a slight smile.

_"But I wouldn't have it any other way..."_

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?  
> I'll be honest, I'm a little unsure of this one because I've never written characters like Nino, so I hope I didn't make him OOC...
> 
> But I gave it my best, now for a Trivia Corner:
> 
> Childminder Arashi is a really old Arashi segment they did back in the beginning of Himitsu no Arashi-chan; two of the members would take care of a celebrity's toddler for a day.
> 
> The water park challenge is something I don't really have a lot of info on; It was part of Nino's segement in one of the newer Arashi ni Shiyagare shows where Nino takes up some sort of challenge. This one involved him working at the lost child center in the biggest water park in Japan. If I recall correctly, he himself said in the segment that he's not really good with children.
> 
> Yuji was the name I picked because it came from Ohmiya SK's Taka and Yuji.
> 
> The sorting recipts thing is another thing I don't really have a lot of info on; I just remembered that in one of the BET de Arashi specials that Nino mentioned that he loved money so much, he spends New Year's sorting out recpits.
> 
> Taka also comes from Ohmiya SK's Taka and Yuji. XD
> 
> The high school thing comes from two different things; one, it's actually true that in Japan, people can start working as soon as Junior High is over, they don't have to go to high school (I think). The other part is true though; Ohno-san withdrew from high school back when he was a Johnny's Jr. in order to focus on stage acting.
> 
> Before I end, I have a small favor to ask of everyone:  
> The next one in this small series of drabbles is MJ's, but I'm having slight trouble deciding who to make his wife.  
> Part of me wants to make an OC to be his wife, since I can play with the backstory more, but the other part of me wants to make Inoue Mao his wife because it's heavily supported (by fans) in real life.
> 
> Can you guys help me pick? Please let me know which one I should pick for Jun!
> 
> Please leave Kudos and Comment, it really makes me happy when you do!
> 
> See you next time and Happy Year of the Dog!


End file.
